marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel's Guardians of the Galaxy
Trevor Devall as Rocket Raccoon Kevin Michael Richardson as Groot David Sobolov as Drax Vanessa Marshall as Gamora | First Aired = September 26, 2015 | Network = Disney XD | Country = United States | Developers = Marvel Animation | Season1_1 = Road to Knowhere | Season1_2 = Knowhere to Run | Season1_3 = One in a Million You | Season1_4 = Take the Milano and Run | Season1_5 = Can't Fight This Seedling | Season1_6 = Undercover Angle | Season1_7 = The Backstabbers | Season1_8 = Hitchin' a Ride | Season1_9 = We Are Family | Season1_10 = Bad Moon Rising | Season1_11 = Space Cowboys | Season1_12 = Crystal Blue Persuasion | Season1_13 = Stuck in the Metal With You | Season1_14 = Don't Stop Believin' | Season1_15 = Accidents Will Happen | Season1_16 = We Are the World Tree | Season1_17 = Come and Gut Your Love | Season1_18 = Asgard War Part One: Lightnin' Strikes | Season1_19 = Asgard War Part Two: Rescue Me }} History The newly-formed Guardians of the Galaxy find a strange artifact keyed to Peter Quill's DNA. Inside is a map leading to the Cosmic Seed, a powerful weapon capable of creating a new universe. It's up to the Guardians to find and destroy the Cosmic Seed before it can wind up in the hands of Thanos, the Collector, the Grandmaster, the resurrected Ronan, the trickster Loki, and anyone else who would abuse its power to threaten the universe. Trivia * After appear in Ultimate Spider-Man, Avengers Assemble and Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. animated series, the Guardians of the Galaxy now sport character designs and personalities similar to their Earth-199999 counterparts. * It is implied that similar events to Earth-199999 Guardians of the Galaxy movie happened in this universe too. ** Ronan the Accuser perishes off screen in same way of his Earth-199999 counterpart. * Ten two-parter shorts were released on iTunes and social media to promote the animated series and show the origin story of each Guardian of the Galaxy (see Videos section below). Videos File:"Marvel's Guardians of the Galaxy" Animated Series - NYCC Test Footage-0 File:Marvel's Guardians of the Galaxy First Promo File:Marvel's Guardians of the Galaxy Origins! - Star-Lord - Season 1 - Episode 1 File:Guardians of The Galaxy Star-Lord Part 2 Official Disney XD UK File:Guardians of The Galaxy Rocket Raccoon Part 1 Official Disney XD UK File:Guardians of The Galaxy Rocket Raccoon Part 2 Official Disney XD UK File:Guardians of The Galaxy Groot Part 1 Official Disney XD UK File:Guardians of The Galaxy Groot Part 2 Official Disney XD UK File:Guardians of The Galaxy Drax Part 1 Official Disney XD UK File:Guardians of The Galaxy Drax Part 2 Official Disney XD UK File:Guardians of The Galaxy Gamora Part 1 Official Disney XD UK File:Guardians of The Galaxy Gamora Part 2 Official Disney XD UK Images Guardians_of_the_Galaxy_Earth-TRN123_001.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Earth-TRN123 003.jpg Cast References pt-br:Guardiões da Galáxia (Série Animada) Category:Earth-12041